1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a technology for enhancing color of image data.
2. Related Art
Technology for enhancing color of image data images on the basis of the image data have been known for some time. For example, a region is determined in a photograph where a person's face appears, and color enhancement of the image data is performed so that the color of the person's face has a predetermined target chromaticity value.
However, since only the color of the person's face is taken into consideration when determining the content of color enhancement of image data, in some instances, color subsequent enhancement may appear unnatural in regions except for the person's face.
With the foregoing in view, an aspect of the invention is to provide technology whereby when enhancement is being performed for image data of a photographic image in which a human object appears, enhancement may be carried out appropriately for both the person's face and other portions of the image.
The entire disclosure of Japanese patent application No. 2006-45039, of SEIKO EPSON is hereby incorporated by reference into this document.